Crystal's Adventures with The Flock
by MaximumRide4502
Summary: The flock encounter a Mysterious girl My First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I am Crystal Ash Ride,I am 17 years old. I escaped the school six years ago. I am 96% human 2% bird 2% Cobra. My powers are

bedside the wings and super strong and tall for my age. My eyes change when I want to have a power

Gray-Control of the weather.

Black-Control over the light.

White-Control over the the mind.

Red-Control over the heat.

Orange-Control over the feelings

Beige-Can heal others

Yellow-Control over to make things appear and disappear

Dark Green-Control over the Earth.

Turquoise-Control over the Water and

produce water

Lime Green-Can create force fields

Purple-Can teleport

Rainbow-Control all powers

Blue(Nomal)Fly and run as fast as light and can read minds and disappear, super fast reflexes and can see the future

Tardis Blue-Can change my appearance.

I have 15 feet black wings streaked with dark brown and a white heart shaped on the top of my wings. I have Dark Brown hair, blue

eyes and light skin. I am 6 foot and 5 inches. Here is my Story:


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue Six years ago

Crystal pov

I am soaring in the sky to look for my birth parents house then i see the house. I'm excited and nervous because what if they

don't want me? I knock on the door they open the door then a man opened the door. So i said hi then asked him if he had lost a

daughter he said yes and asked why? Then i told him that i am her. He started to say this was a cruel joke. Then i said it was true

and i said i can prove it. So he said prove it he said his little girl had a birth mark in the side of her chest then i showed him my

birth mark and he said it was me and then he called the rest of the family and said to them i am there long lost sister.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later.

Crystal pov

I was about to take a fly and i saw some people lost and injured so i read their minds and i figured out they had wings also so i

went to help them out and so i went over there and said hi they said hi and then i said that i have wings also...

Max pov

We just encountered erasers and they hurt us bad but we left with everyone. So when we left Angel and Nudge were complaining

that they were hungry so said we will stop at the nearest town so we stopped in the middle of a neighborhood then we saw this

girl come toward us then said hi then we said hi and she said that she also had wings we were dumbfounded so i asked Angel to

read her mind and then she said she tried but there was a huge block to get into her mind...

Crystal pov

Angel tried to read my mind but failed nothing can get into my mind. So i told them stop trying to read my mind it won't work so

then i said come with me so i can so show you that i am not an eraser so they followed so i led them to the backyard then i

showed them my 15 feet wings...

Max pov

So we followed her to her backyard then showed us her 15 foot wings and they looked amazing so then we knew she wasn't an

eraser...

Crystal pov

They looked at me dumbfounded i smirked then i said they could stay at my house? they said no so i had to do it the hard way...

Max pov

She said we could stay at her house we said no then her eyes changed from blue to white an said she will control our mind but

she doesn't want to but she knows that there is something is coming please stay then her eyes turn back to blue and said fine if

we want to go it is fine it is our future then she turn the bambi eyes on me but quickly turn them off i knew that she wanted the

best for us i felt that she knows how we feel and wants them best for us so i said yes...

Crystal pov

I was shocked that Max said yes so i invited them in. I i took them to my room there i explained my story..

Max pov

She took us to her room. Then there she explained us how she escaped and how she found her parents. I never thought to find

another Avian American...

Crystal pov

After telling them my story. I said that i have to go tell my parents and make them self at home. So here i go i found them

downstairs i told them that i found persons like me but on the run i really want to help them. They said they will think out it and

they want to see them. So i called the flock down and i introduced them to my parents and i said they were

Max,Iggy,Fang,Nudge,Gazzy,Angel...

Max pov

We were upstairs talking then we heard Crystal saying to come down stairs so we went we found her and some adults standing

right next to her i assumed that they were her parents she introduced us to them Her parents names were Jose and Leticia i told

angel to read their minds she said that they were kind but worried for our well being i never had nobody worry for us that shocked

me


	4. Chapter 4

1 month later

Max pov Her parents let us stay as long as we wanted it was the first time that people genuinely wanted us to stay with them. So we stayed they might adopt us be we are still uneasy about that. This is the first time that we stayed so long except Ann so we learned more about Crystal she is now like part of the flock. We all saw all of her powers. Wow she has a bunch and very powerful powers. I get along with her very much she has a kind,tough,short temper. She also has two brothers Adriel and Omar. Now she has became one of the most trusted and powerful members.

Crystal pov It has been a month since Max and The flock it has been awesome. They are also considering to be adopted in our family. I have found out more about them. They escaped the school and their life in the run. I consider them as part of my family. They have meet my brothers ughh. Anyway I feel something competing it feel like when the storm is just starting the calmness...


	5. AN

i do not own the James Patterson series Maximum Ride 


End file.
